Keeping Registers
by HGoltara
Summary: After receiving advice from a few Summoners, Riven starts writing a diary. Follow her day as she tries to have a normal life at the Institute of War.
1. March 23

**Hello guys, how are you? I decided to do this story after one of my teachers told me she still writes a diary  
** **The story will focus on Riven's thoughts on all that happens during her days.  
** **I do not own any of the characters, places or entities mentioned, they belong to Riot Games.  
** **Happy reading.  
Cover Image by Lancer0519 on DeviantArt  
**

* * *

May 23, Year 1341, Institute of War, Valoran.

Hey there diary, how are you?  
Ah what the hell, it's not like this is a fairy tail. Gotta keep it real here. I want to know why do the summoners think a simple diary will help me get rid of the memories of that battlefield. Fucking hell. Ok, well, a diary serves to express your day, so let's do that. Today was a nice day, overall, I woke up to the sound of Jinx's bombs and Vi smashing through my door, before she apologized and said she'll make it up for me… Good thing I can hold my liquor. Then, since I couldn't go back to sleep, I decided to start my matinal hygiene. I'm not going to write what I did in there. There are a few weird summoners here. So, after that, I picked up my sword and started heading to the training room. Until I ran into Garen. We talked for a bit before I waved goodbye and went to train, to my surprise (well, not so much) he was going to train as well. So, I suggested we could spar together, and we did, until one of the summoners that suggested I started writing my day saw us, and forced me to write you. So, I'm here registering this while Garen's laughing his ass of over there. Aaaaaaaaaaah, I'll finish writing you later.

Ok, I'm back, sparring went ok, I lost, a lot, but Garen gave me a few tips on improving sword combat, since my skills were a bit rusty. I asked him if we could repeat it tomorrow, since it's a good way to make time pass faster, and do something productive. He agreed, with that cute smile he has. After that, my next stop was the cafeteria, where I grabbed a sports drink and a few energy bars. Much to my surprise, Lux was there too, we talked a lot, since she is a good friend of mine. Even though I am a Ex-Noxian, my relation with the Demacian champions is better than my own countrymen. A bit weird, but they make me feel like I always had them around since my birth. Oh wait, someone's knocking at my door. Garen came to check on me, how nice of him. He said should I ever need, just look for him. I still remember the day I arrived at the Institute. He saw me talking to Lux and thought I still was a Noxian. "GET THE HELL OUT OF NEAR MY SISTER YOU FILTHY DOG" he screamed, until Lux calmed him down and explained I had left Noxus a long time ago. He apologized for the outburst, and offered me a few energy bars, since he said I looked totally hungry, and Judgement took its toll on the body and mind. Sometimes I feel I owe him big. He already did a lot of things for me. But, I'm not going to tell it, because this diary is getting a bit too much focused on him. Hey, it's lunch time. See you later.

Wow, the Ionians may be all calm and stuff, but apparently, a food war removes that calmness. Got to ask Yi how did he learn to throw a banana with that precision. Even Ashe wouldn't hit with THAT precision. Anyway, after lunch, I had to go to a match. It was a good one, we won, thanks to Lee Sin and his appearances. It saddens me to think he lost his vision because of the Noxian Invasion. But well, what's done is done. Ooh, Garen's calling me to spar, can't leave him down. See you later.

Hey diary, I'll be writing only a bit, because I have received a invite from Jarvan IV to a dinner. Got to ready up. Bye

Oh my god, the Demacians may be a bit extra confident sometimes, but wow, they do have a good taste. That restaurant was just awesome. I laughed a lot. Never in my life I laughed that hard. They make me feel at home. Lux was wearing a beautiful royal blue dress, while Garen was with a long-sleeved shirt and jeans. Shyvanna was wearing a silk dress with a hat. She looked like a mafious. Jarvan was wearing his prince clothing. Oh, and Poppy wore a white shirt with jeans and a leather jacket. My clothing consisted of a green shirt with a long white skirt. Despite Jarvan being a prince, he didn't show any manners. And Garen and Lux showed a real example of etiquette. But let's put that aside. I'm going to sleep right now, bye diary. See you tomorrow.

* * *

 **So, what did you guys think? Let me know 3**


	2. March 24

**Hey everyone, how are you?  
** **I hade to make this chapter shorter because time was not on my side, and I plan on updating this story daily.  
** **And I would like to challenge you guys. During march, every time you finish a match on the game, go into the chat and write #ForTheWomen.  
** **They deserve it.**

* * *

May 24, Year 1341, Institute of War, Valoran.

Hello there Diary, how are you?  
I'm fine, thank you. Today was a "normal day", if one could say so. I had a lot of matches , and won almost all. The ones I lost were because summoners didn't understand my fighting stile and bought the wrong items. I saw Lux crying on the cafeteria today. When I reached up to her, she putted up a fake smile, that I quickly told her to drop it. Lux, if you ever get to read this, you don't fool me. We've known each other for five years. Then, I asked what happened, and she told me she had been left by Ezreal. That little prick. Even though I tried my best, emotions are not my strength, so I left, after someone who can put a smile on her face. On my way out, I bumped into Sona, who played a string to apologize. My smile was almost instant, seeing her happiness radiating always made me well. Quickly, I explained the situation, asking her to try and comfort Lux with a song for a while. Luckily, she was not occupied and gladly accepted my request. After a few minutes walking, I reached his room and knocked. He greeted me with a shirt covering his lower body and another one cleaning his hair. He was truly a might. When I saw him, my heart almost fainted. Hiding my blushing cheeks, I asked him to get dressed up and help me better Lux's mood. Ten minutes later, we were heading back to the café, when I felt a hand holding mine. When I looked behind, Garen pulled me closer, and he kissed me. HE FUCKING KISSED ME. THE MIGHT OF DEMACIA KISSED A NOXIAN EXILE. It was delicious. His lips tasted so good. When he broke the kiss, I hugged him so strong, that we both fell down. But, I asked why. He didn't answer. Just ran. I was dumbfolded by what just happened. Then, he came back and kissed me again, but before he could leave I tackled him to the ground and asked him again. He didn't know why neither, he just did it. Hey, Lunch time. See you later diary.

I'm back. Today there was no food fights, but that didn't make the lunch less fun. Spending time with Lux and Sona is awesome, they help me a lot. And seeing Garen there made me blush a lot, remembering what happened. He blushed too. We both earned a few confused looks from Lux. Both of us looked away from one another, trying to stop any more suspicions from being raised. Later, Lux came to me and asked what was that all about. Even though my embarrassment was high, she managed to make me spill it. Dumbfolded, she tried processing everything I told her. When everything clicked, she raced out of my room towards the Demacian Wing, with me following her as fast as my heartbeats. When I arrived, she was arguing with Garen. I managed to pick little bits of talk from my spot behind the corner.  
She said something about confessions and secrets. That's when I stopped hearing any more talk. I sighed. Then Lux materialized in front of me. At first, I was a bit scared, but then I realized she could bend light. Tricky one. No wonder she was selected as Demacia's spy. Oops, cut that part off. Well, when they found me, Garen asked why I was there. I said I wanted to do something. I kissed him back. Yeah, sparring time. See you.

Wow, I'm tired, this time I sparred against Tryndamere. We made a bet. There were five battles, the one that lost the most would have to do a hundred single-handed pushups. I lost.  
But I did the pushups alright. Maybe next time I'm luckier. Wow, shit happened. The Council of Equity is calling me. Probably I'll write only tomorrow, so bye. 


	3. March 25

**Hey guys, chapter 3 is up. Sorry for not posting the chapters daily, a few problems showed up and I wasted 2 days solving them.**

 **I'm excited for Riot's fighting game.  
** **Good reading.**

 **All characters belong to Riot.**

* * *

March 25, Year 1341, You Know Where, Valoran.

Hello there diary, you are really making these memories go away... Thanks.  
Well then, today nothing out of the normal happened. Me and Garen sparred, but he seemed to be extremely tired. I asked him why, but he said he stayed late with Jarvan discussing Demacian matters. Yeah, Jarvan's not even at the Institute. Well, I didn't press into the matter, but that doesn't means I'm not going to search later. After I won him 4 times in a row, he just collapsed from exhaustion, and I ran after Soraka, the Starchild. Upon reaching her office, I saw how desperate a man can become. There he was, breaking down her door to rip out her heart. She needed help, so I raised my sword and charged at him. Upon seeing me, he tried to run, just to see Braum, the most kind-hearted man one can ever see. He was watching the whole scene, and when the monster tried to run, Braum just knocked him out cold with a single punch. Damn, I could hear a bone or two cracking. But well, then I got into her office to see her state. She looked totally scared, so I told her everything that happened outside, making her calmer. Then I asked for her help, since Garen was still knocked out at the training room. She nodded, and we raced out of the room. I glanced back at Warwick, just to see Annie throw her bear into the air and point to him. He's so fucked…  
When we got to the training room, Garen was SNORING, that big pretty bastard was SNORING.  
I looked to Soraka, with a embarrassed face, while she let out a small laugh. Turning her eyes to him, she began her treatment, while I waited outside. A few minutes later, Soraka came out of the room, and told me he was totally exhausted, so I had to drag him back to his room. If I could remember what room he stayed at. That meant I had to take him to my room. Fuck. It had to be done, so I did it. Even though he seemed totally heavy, he wasn't all that I thought he would be. After I dragged him all the way to the neutral wing, I laid him down on my bed and went to the cafeteria to grab a fruit for me and something for him. Taking a look at the options, I saw two apples, and since we both loved apples, I took them. As soon as I took them, Cassiopeia snaked up behind me, asking if I could give one of the apples for her. Heh, I thought the snake was supposed to offer me a apple, not ask me for one…  
Well, she was nice to me back in Noxus, got to give her a break, or an apple, in this case. So I handed one of them over to her with a smile. She gave me a hug and thanked me, and as I turned around to search for another fruit, he gave me a note, that I tucked into my pocket, while she showed me a genuine smile. Taking a apple and a bunch of energy bars, I went back to my room. There, I found Garen awake, trying to acknowledge his surroundings. He looked at me and I gave him a wave, offering him the apple. He gladly took it, and asked how did he get here, and where was here. Then, after explaining the whole situation, I decided to ask why did he was that way. Then, reluctantly, he explained that a nightmare had made him stay awake all night. Then, he began explaining the nightmare. He was at the Field of Justice known as Summoner's Rift, one of the most populars, the battle was going well for his team. Until a new champion, wearing a white robe, and two guns, shot me. I didn't respawn, worrying the summoners. When they checked, the champion was using magic proof bullets. Panic was ensued, summoners and champions started trying to contain the individual, until he aimed for her. A click, just one slight pressure on the trigger, and she was dead, Lux was dead. Forever. He woke up screaming, and couldn't sleep anymore. Ooh, it's lunch time, finally. 

* * *

Ok, I'm back. I bumped into Nasus on my way back. He apologized, but I said it wasn't necessary. Then I remembered about the week I want to spend in Shurima, and asked him if Azir or Sivir wouldn't mind. He told me Azir wouldn't, but as for Sivir, that's another story. Oh well, she's right about not trusting noxians, given her situation with Cassiopeia. But anyway, I'll try to stay there. Hope she doesn't kick me out. Maybe I can make Nasus accompany me, that surely would help me a bit, seeing she respects him. I'm bored. Maybe Tryndamere is unoccupied. See you later, diary.

I'm going to skin that fucking croc and make me a scaled chestplate. Motherfucker tried to bite my arm off. I'm glad I was in the library with Nasus, studying. Or else, I wouldn't be writing for a long time. That would be awful…  
Poppy came by today and asked whether I wanted her to fix my blade. Since I was no more a Exile, I handed it over to her, alongside a sack of money that I insisted she kept, as a gratitude token. Katarina came by also, we were good friends before, we still are, actually, but since she needs to do a lot of appointments Swain requests, we barely see each other. She asked me to accompany her to the Blood Moon festival in Ionia. I'm going, hopefully we can strengthen our friendship. Lux invited me to go to the library and have tea with her, alongside Nasus. Later then. Oh yeah, I'll have to accompany Katarina, so I'm not writing anymore today. Tomorrow, diary.


	4. March 26

**Hey people, how are you? So, I was thinking on making a side story focused on Riven's daily activities, but out of the diary pages. Her point of view on the situations she presencing at the moment.  
Anyway, if you guys could leave a review here, I would be honored.  
** **Good reading everyone.**

* * *

March 26, Year 1341, the same place, Valoran

Morning. I'm tired. I spent the night drinking. Again. I don't remember nothing except that the Blood Moon festival is one hell of a festival. If any of the summoners or another champion kissed me or we go to bed, I'll never know. Too bad. I'm going to grab something to eat. People say I'm too thin, and that I should eat more. If something strikes my fancy, who knows. Well, be back in a moment. I'm back, and I'm full. Who tought a apple pie could be so delicious? Morgana surely knows how to do some sweet things. I imagine Teemo working there… A cute yordle selling you sweet treats. Hmm, maybe I should talk to him later. Poppy just arrived to give me back my sword. I missed her. Using the sword the institute gave me was lame. Oh, Garen's here. Well, off to sparring.

Hi diary. This is not Riven, she accidentally got hurt during sparring so I came here to write a bit for her, because the Summoners require it..Hmm, since I'm alone I'll look around her room a bit. Sorry Riv. Hey, umm, I would like to ask you a question. Would you abandon Noxus and join Demacia? Take how many time you want…  
Oooh, I seriously got to write down what happened today during sparring. So yeah, we were there dueling, when Teemo came in during a sugar rush, with Tristana and Poppy after him. I couldn't stop laughing, he went around the whole room, dodging and hitting the two yordles with his…What is the name of that thing? That blowstick of his. It was fun at the moment. Now it's only a bit. But it still is. I want to go to a show, from a band called Sab…Stab..Bon.. Sabaton. They wil make a show with the presence of Pentakill, and I was thinking whether you would tag along. Well, I guess that all that I wrote already covers you up a bit. You owe me one.

Hey, Riven here. Just hang on, I'll read everything Garen wrote down. Oh no, he wants me, to serve Demacia? That means I'll actually have the right to be near you guys and call you family…  
I got to talk to him. Hang on, diary. I did it. I went to talk to him. He hugged me. We kissed. A kiss. My first kiss. With my Commander. A kiss. I need to sleep. Tomorrow I'll continue.

Hi diary. I slept for 12 straight hours. Wow, beat my previous record. I'm still a bit shaken by what happened yesterday. Garen he, he, I, do I have feelings for him? I don't know. But I'm almost sure I have. I need to find Lux. She should be in the library. See you. Ok, so I found her. Throwing paperballs at Nasus. And he was throwing back. Both were laughing a lot. I joined them, it was a bit childish, I know, but having fun is so good. After we finished, I went to talk to Lux, and explained her brother's wish. She was shocked. I explained that I accepted, and he kissed me, leaving her even more shocked. I asked her for help on how to express my feelings. She said the best way was to go talk to him directly. Ok, that's what I'll do. But not today.  
Ok, so I should go sparring with Tryndamere. Bye then. Hey there, diary. I went after Tryn , but he was at the Freljord, and Garen asked Ashe to train me in ranged weapons, so we spent a few hours shooting arrows into dummies. Ashe says I'm good. I hope one day I can be like her.  
During the breaks we took, I decided to ask her a few questions about relationships, since I am trying to express my feelings for my new Commander. She told me I can go to a few places with him, to get used to having him by my side. That's when I remembered about the concert.  
That's the perfect time. I told her about it. She said one only is not enough. Got to check if there's any other concerts around. Hang on. I'm going to do it right now. Oh, there's this violin girl, Lindsey, that's going to make a concert alongside Sona. I'm going to ask him to go. Ok, so back at the training room, Ashe asked me to take it easy, do not force him to go on too much events in a short period of time. It might bore him. Got to write it down hehe. Ok diary, it's dinner time, and since I skipped lunch, I'm taking double time there heheheheh. Oooh, Blood Moon festival ain't over yet, and Kat asked me to accompany her all days. So, see you tomorrow.

* * *

 **So what did you guys think? Rate and review, if you can. Means a lot S2**


	5. March 27

**Hey people, how are you today?  
** **I came here to (again) apologize for not posting yesterday's chapter. Sorry, I got busy with a few things. To compensate that, I put twice my effort on this chapter, or at least I tried. Donuts, hmmm...  
** **So yeah, good reading and good day(or night).**

 **YeahItsSmall - That name** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**  
 **Thanks, I'll try to update as fast as I can =D**

* * *

Hey diary, I just remembered that I still had not read the note Cassiopeia gave me. So I grabbed it and started reading. It said that she wanted to talk to me, and that I should appoint a time and place. Well, I'm not that creative, so I'll just go straight into her room. Yeah. That seems like a good idea. But let's leave that for later. A few minutes ago I was roaming the halls of the Institute, when I saw Katarina on the Training Room, aggressively punching a dummy. Something on her was off. First of all, she was punching the dummy, not throwing knifes at it. Two, she was more enraged than ever. I considered not going, but something inside me made me go see her. I said hello, she gave me a quick hi before going back to punching the dummy. Ok, now it was time to use a weapon I found out to be extremely useful on her. Tickle attack. Childish, I know. But it works. So I tickle-tackled her to the ground. She started laughing and tried to free herself, but I was far accustomed to that, from the times I slept at her house as a child. That helped me succeed on calming her down. And with a hug, I reassured her she could trust me. So, calm, she started telling me the situation. Her non blood brother, Talon, whom I knew she had feelings for, was currently dating Quinn. She was heartbroken upon hearing this, but tried her best not to show it. That's when she came to the training room. I got up and started leaving, but as I did so, she asked me where the hell I was going. My answer was quick: Talk to Talon, where else can I go? I've got to help you, Kat. Her face became blank for a moment, before she gave me a smile. As I was leaving, my brain convinced me to look at her. As I did it, she mouthed me a thank you. Then, out of the training room, I went to the Noxian Wing. Then, suddenly a idea popped into my mind, and my movements came to a halt. Hi, Talon, how are you, I asked. Embarrassed, he asked me how I had saw him there. I didn't, was all I managed to say during my laughs. He frowned and gave me a playful punch in the arm. Then, we proceeded to his room. Pushing him inside and closing the door, screaming WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU IDIOT? He was confused, until I mentioned Katarina's current emotional state. The answer I got was: I also love her. That boiled my blood to unspeakable temperatures. I punched him, breaking his nose in the process. He covered it instantly, with me shouting at him: HOW THE HELL DID YOU MANAGE TO BE SO SELFISH? SHE'S HEARTBROKEN BECAUSE OF YOU. NOW DITCH YOU KNOW WHO AND BE WITH KAT GODDAMMIT. He ran off, scared… Hey, lunch time. Be back in a few.

Ok, I'm back. Garen took me and the other demacians to Gragas new restaurant. He built a real restaurant this time. Not a bar. A pretty restaurant, if you ask me. Hmmm, that roasted beef and mashed potatos. Oh god. I should go there often. Oooh I'll ask Garen to go with me tonight, who knows. Oh yeah, got to talk to Cass. So, I went to her room. She greeted me and motioned for me to come inside and sit down. With a thank you and a smile, I did it. Figures out she wanted me to help her be with Lux. I told her I'll do what I can. Then I remembered she had broken up with Ezreal recently, and told Cassiopeia she should lend a friendly shoulder to her. With that done, I went to the library to study a bit more of Demacia's history, as a request of King Jarvan. Got to get used to titles heh. When I arrived there Nasus was sleeping on his seat. With a small shake, he was awake. Hastily looking around, he noticed I was the one who woke him up. He apologized, and asked how could he help me. I said I needed to read the Measured Thread. He froze in place. His face was with a worried expression. Have you gone mad? He asked. Why a noxian desires to read the Measured Thread? His expression far more curious. I smiled and told him about my change of nationality. It made him laugh a bit. Then, he handed me the book. I thanked him and left the room. I had to ask Garen to help me read all of this, or at least keep me motivated to do it. I also asked him to accompany me to Gragas's restaurant tonight. He blushed a bit(cute) and accepted. That makes me have to stop writing and get dressed. Bye diary. See you tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hope you all liked it. If you can, leave a review, so I can know where I'm making mistakes. Bye everyone S2**


	6. March 28

**Hey everyone, how are you? I'm fine, thank you  
** **New chapter's up, hope you like it  
** **Feel free to rate and review if you like it  
** **Now, on to the story**

* * *

March 28, Year 1341, Institute of War, Valoran

Hey diary, how are you? I'm happy, and a lot. I forgot that today is the birthday of High Summoner Vessara Kolminye. Yesterday Garen and I went to dinner at Gragas restaurant. We ordered our food, and, before Gragas could leave, I called him and whispered to him bring wine, to make the night more fun. And he did, to Garen's surprise. We decided to see who could drink more without passing out. Things were going smooth, until Ashe arrived at the restaurant. With a grin, she joined the contest. A few drinks later, we had to carry her back to the Institute, drunk. But it was fun. She kept mumbling about the Freljord and poros with moustache. Weird, but funny. When we returned, Garen had to hold me back to stop me from commiting murder. That bitch Draven came to pick on me. Luckily, Darius saw it and punched him some sense. Then, Darius apologized, and asked to talk to me. With a look, Garen understood what I meant and gone to tend to Ashe. As we were walking the halls of the Institute, Darius stopped me and asked if I could help him. Confused, but curious, I said yes. Then he explained he wanted to leave Noxus, as I did, and set on a journey to find his mother and a cure to Draven's narcissism, he also told me he wanted to stop being the hand of Noxus and serve Piltover's Police Force, that is, after he finds his mother. I asked why, and he explained he found out the ones that caused the disappearance of his mother was the very own High Command, and that he lost the will of fighting for a country that's already lost. Things are not going well for Noxus, as it seems. Well, got to help organize the surprise party. Bye diary.

Vessara's birthday was over a few minutes ago. We managed to invite all of the champions without her even noticing it. Well, she never gets out of that room, but anyway it's a pretty neat feat. After the party, she came to me and asked to recruit a few friends to help on the Ionian rebuilding after the Noxian invasion. Even though many years have passed, Ionia still suffers a lot from the natural disasters. Upon being tasked with it, I went to Jarvan to request a hundred demacian soldiers to help. He said he couldn't lend soldiers. Instead, he asked Sona, Garen and Shyvanna to help. They agreed, thankfully. Jarvan himself said he would go with us. So after that I went to report to Vessara about the situation. On my way there, Vayne stopped me and asked if she could go with us. Gladly, I accepted her request. Any help is welcome. So yeah, after that was resolved, I went to the Council's Chambers. There, I reported to Vessara. Curious, I asked why she had chosen me over all people. She said I should befriend a few Ionians too, like Irelia and Karma. Well, they may bring me new experiences and a whole new culture. That sounds good. Lunch also sounds good. See you later, diary.

Ok, I'm back. After lunch I was looking into Irelia and Karma's institute file, to have a bit more of knowledge about them. Apparently, they are calm and friendly. Ok, they like tea, just like me. That's a good thing. Well, I asked Nasus if he had any more information on them. He gave me a book regarding the recent history of Ionia. This is going to help me a lot. Thanking him, I went to the Demacian wing. Getting there, I went to Garen's room. He was lying on his bed, using glasses and reading a romance. I stopped and looked to him, then to the book, then back to him, with a huge grin stamped on my face. He raised a brow at me. Never tought he would be the reading type. Well, life's a box full of surprises. Hang on, Lucian's at the door. I'm back. He came to ask me if I had seen Vayne around. His expression was utterly serious. I noticed this and told him the last time I saw her, she was heading towards the cafeteria. Upon hearing that, he stormed off there, pushing aside Summoners and Champions alike. Strange. Very strange. Oh, that reminds me to check up on Cass. See if she made any progress with Lux.  
And I got to see Kat and Talon too, to see if he apologized to her, and luckily, if they are together again. I'm going now, so, bye.

Ok, I'm back. Garen just came around to remind me of the show Sabaton will do today, alongside Pentakill. We are going. It's going to be awesome. I heard they came from another planet, via summoner magic. In that other planet, they did a kind of music known as Power Metal. Their songs focused on something known as WWII, and a army known as Nazi Army. Well, they are also presenting a few new songs. And in a few days there will be that Concert with Sona and that Lindsey Stirling. We are also going. Hehehe. I feel like owning a dog. Ashe's at the door. We got to train on ranged weapons. They are , I'm back from training. Got to grab a snack, I'm hungry. Hang on. Okay,, I had to eat an ice cream. They're just too delicious to pass up. Oh, it's almost time, I should get dressed to the show. Bye diary, see you tomorrow.

* * *

 **Hope you guys liked it =D  
** **Consider giving me a review, it helps to know and avoid possible mistakes on my writing, since English is not my native language  
** **Thanks for reading XD**


	7. March 29

**Hey there, eveyone, how are you? I'm okay. I realized I can't keep up a posting schedule, sorry.**  
 **Anyway, new chapter for you guys S2**  
 **Hope you like it. See ya.**

* * *

Hello diary, good morning, how are you? I'm fine, thank you. Today was a pretty crazy day. Yesterday, after Vessara's birthday, me and Lux decided to prank Nasus. Lux made Nasus's Bookmark on the Measured Thread "disappear" using her magic. Poor one wasted the entire day locked up because of the outburst he had. But, today, Nasus was looking at the book when suddenly the magic ceased. Rapidly, he knew who did that. And he reported her and me to the Senior Summoners. Result: I'm writing this from detention. Oh well, life is funny. Luckily, I'll be out in a few hours. Today is room cleaning day. Too bad I won't be able to train with Ashe, neither spar with Garen or Tryndamere. I heard a new person will undergo Judgment today. I heard he sees death as a art, and that he is in search of a masterpiece. I hope it's not me. Anyway, he is always with a mask, a ugly mask, should I say. Well, they are calling me to give me a moral lesson on how to behave at the Institute. Please. What about Jinx waking me with her bombs and Vi breaking my wall with her gauntlets? Why they didn't come here? Seriously. That's unfair. Well, I'll be back later.  
Hey, the lesson had to be cut short because of Zilean. Apparently, the summoner that was taking care of me was the only who had knowledge to cease the Chrono-Dysplasia outbursts.  
I hope he's fine, after all, he's a nice person to go to when you are feeling a bit down. He always gives us good advices. Finally, my week off is just around the corner. I asked Nasus to accompany me to Shurima, and he accepted. Lucky me, he does not holds grudge.

It's raining. A pretty rain. I feel like dancing in the rain. I must do this. NOW. Hang on.  
Ok, I'm pretty happy, and soaked. But happy. Rain is awesome. I love it. A few champions saw me there and went out too. Probably we are all getting sick, but whatever. Well, they are liberating me right now. I'm going to lunch. So hang on. Ok, sickness caught up to me. Luckily, Soraka's here, so yeah. Oh, I just got word that Sarah shot Gangplank to death and burned his ship. Again. Yesterday I had a dream. A nightmare, actually. I was in that cursed battlefield, fighting alongside my company. It made me remember all that happened with extreme details. The bombs, acid, screams, everything. Damn you, mind. Why did you do this to me? Anyways, I bumped into Fiora today. That accent of hers is funny. But I felt something was off at her. Like, she was not so prideful. It seemed as someone had beaten her at fencing. I asked her what happened. Luckily, we are friends, and she opened herself up to me. Apparently, she had her sword lost. And without the sword, she cannot fight. Finding a substitute won't work. By what she told me, Demacian rules say a Demacian duelist can fence only with his own sword. Maybe any of the summoners saw it and took it to the lost objects room. It's not unusual to one of Kat's daggers lying around. I got word that the Lunar Revel is taking place. I'm going there, by myself, since everyone else is occupied. Oh, I guess I can still spar with Garen and Tryndamere, but we will need one more person to make it fair. Yasuo, bingo! I'm going to call him right now. Be back after sparring. Ok, I'm back. A bit late. Now, I'm going to dress up to go to Lunar Revel. I found out Lux has nothing to do, so I called her to go with me, and she accepted. So, I'm going to dress up. Bye diary. See you tomorrow.

* * *

 **Feel free to rate and review S2**  
 **Good day to you**


	8. March 30

**Hey there people, how are you? I must thank you for 1,000 views. It means much to me S2  
** **New chapter's up, hope you guys like it  
** **I feel like I shouldn't say this, but if you like the story, leave a review, it helps a lot.  
** **Anyway, hope you like ehehe  
**

* * *

March 30, Year 1341, Institute of War, Valoran

Hey there, diary, how are you? I'm fine, thank you. So far, the day has been good. I got called to a meeting with another Demacian Commanders. The other ones being Garen, Lux, Poppy and Jarvan. Since I had a lot of info on Noxus, I got quickly raised to Commander. It's unhonored, I know, but in love and war, everything's far. At the meeting, we discussed how are we going to win Noxus should a war break out. Well, as long as the institute is up and running, that will surely not happen, so we are focusing on getting our soldiers sharp and stronger. Oh, Irelia just came by to warn me the champions are to go to the Cafeteria for a general warnings. Something about Champion behavior. Well, I forgot to mention me, Irelia and Karma are now friends, though we hang out very few times. Well, anyway, I'll go to the scolding session right now. Be back quickly, bye. Ok, that was not quick at all. I stood there for one hour, hearing how a champion should behave and all that shit everyone says but never really cares. Well, I am being summoned today, finally. I miss the Fields of Justice. Hang on diary. Whew, I'm back. The match was extremely fun. At the mark of 05:00 I had already five kills, leaving my enemy hopeless. The summoner that controlled me had extreme notion of what items he should give me. At the mark of 10 minutes, the enemy accepted a surrender vote. It was fun seeing them complain at the exit of the summoning room. Well, after the match, my summoner came to congratulate me. We already did a lot of performances on the Fields together. He is a pretty nice person. I kinda consider him a best friend.

Oh, another summoner is calling me. Hang on, again. Hey, diary. The matches today are too easy. Specially when you have a Lucian with a lot of gold to spend. On my way back, I stopped at the cafeteria and grabbed a small food box for me, along a glass of juice and a cereal bar, that I already ate hehehe. I was hungry, what can I do? Hungry people eat a lot. So later I have a sparring session with Tryndamere, since Garen didn't teleport back to the Institute after the meeting. Wait, I heard someone cry. And it's very near. Oh, its Lux…  
She remembered about Ezreal. Poor girl. She's sleeping in my bed right now, and I am writing this from my desk. Ooh, yesterday a Demacian/Piltover Science Lab provided the Institute with a new thing known as Air Conditioner. Apparently, they serve to cool a room faster. Hey, got to go sparring. See , I'm back. I lost, but with honor, as always, hehe. Caitlyn just came by to take me to make my credentials, because it seems like the Institute is creating a small weaponized army to protect the building and champions. So I must get my Champion Credential to have infinite acess to the building. Ok, did it. Today's being a day that I am moving around a lot. I like that. Makes the time pass faster. I was thinking what would happen if someday the Institute closed. A lot of champions would be mad, and that surely would not be pretty. Ah, I forgot to mention I went to Katarina. I'm happy for her and Talon. They are a pretty couple. I wonder if one day I'll get to this point. Maybe, he will propose to me, who knows… Oh, here I am daydreaming again. Well, they say sometimes dreams come true. Or should I propose to him instead? I know he is a lot shy when it comes to relationship, but… I don't know what to do. I'll have to talk to Ahri. Maybe she helps me with it. Oh well, I am going to go shopping. But I need to leave my armor pieces with Poppy first, after all, they need some repairing. I just got to remember where did she set up her blacksmith shop. Got to ask a summoner. Maybe they tell me, if they don't hate me. Oh, after that, I'm going to Ionian thermal springs, so, see you tomorrow.

* * *

 **Gmp1000 - Thank you, your appreciation means a lot, and I hope the story continues to please you!**


End file.
